


Twisted

by buckysdeliciousthighs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysdeliciousthighs/pseuds/buckysdeliciousthighs
Summary: Bri Dreytila is the second in command to Supreme Leader Snoke and rival to Kylo Ren. Follow Bri on her journey and her struggle between the light and the dark side and her struggle to find love.I'm bad at descriptions sorry.I don't have an update schedule I post the chapters as soon as I have them written
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Aboard the Star Destroyer Finalizer, death lurked around every corner. It tested you in a way; the only people who were on the Finalizer belonged there. Bri knew she belonged, and if anyone said otherwise they would find out where her sabre belonged. Her authority was never one to be questioned as leader Snoke’s second in command, however, those who thought a little too loudly otherwise generally ended up in the trash compactor. The only person who has ever spoken against her and lived was Kylo. Both being Snoke’s apprentices they had a certain kind of rivalry that had everyone on the ship staying a good five hundred meters away when they got into it. A particularly vulgar swing from Kylo had Bri snapping back to reality.

“You keep leaving your right open you incompetent buffoon. If I wanted I could have killed you right there.” He huffed, repositioning his feet and his grip on his sabre. Bri turned on the offensive, taking strong steps forward accompanied by quick swings of her crimson sabre. He parried her blows with brutal effectiveness. Their sabres met in a clash of red, both parties pressing their weight against each other. Their eyes met through the red, whiskey coloured eyes glimmering with both amusement and a kind of ferocity and sparked something deep within Bri. A sharp stab in her mind had her quickly throwing up her mental shields, her face falling into a scowl.

“You blithering idiot. Our first lesson was for you to keep your shields up while we train. If you’re going to ignore everything I say we shouldn’t even bother.” She growled lowly, pulling her sabre away from his and beginning a barrage of attacks. He kept up with her fast pace, his features scrunched in concentration.

“Maybe if I wasn’t so distracted by your sloppy footwork I would have remembered to shield.” He only grunted in response, although he planted his feet more on the ground. “Good” She murmured softly. She glanced at him again, once again noticing the tightness of his eyes and lips, his tense stance. She opened her mind and sent a thought down it, _What happened_? He switched from defence to offensive and Bri easily parried his blows.

 _It’s the mission, we didn’t exactly get what we wanted._ Her mind quickly processed the undertone to his words before her face scrunched in confusion.

 _Then what did you get instead?_ He remained silent and anger filled her as the pieces fell into place. With one quick move, Kylo’s feet were swept from under him and he lay on the floor, Bri’s sabre against his throat. “What are you and that red-headed slug keeping from me?” His head pressed further against the marble floor as her sabre nearly singed his neck.

“I knew you had a… personal connection, that might have complicated things.” She snarled in his face.

“Don’t assume to know about my ‘personal connections’ Ren. Who did you find?” His jaw clenched and he let out a huff.

“We captured the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron.” Bri retracted her sabre and clicked it back into her waistband.

“You knew him too when you were Ben. Don’t you dare hide shit like that from me. It’s not like I care about him now anyway, anyone who fights for the resistance are all scum to me. You can kill him for all I care.” Kylo propped himself up with his elbows and stood to his feet.

“Good. Because you can join me while I interrogate him.” Bri knew exactly what ‘interrogating’ meant, ransack his mind and torture him. She shrugged and lowered her mental shields, feeling his own defences relax. She felt his presence in her mind as she bent down to retie her lace that had come loose while they were duelling. She bent upright and placed her hands on her hips.

“Satisfied?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I would expect a little more trust from you, after everything.” He scowled.

“Funny, you tried to murder me last year if my memory serves me correct.” She only shrugged.

“Take it as a lesson to always watch your back. Good people are hard to come by these days so always assume whoever you meet is going to try to kill you. It’s kept me alive so far.” Kylo watched her carefully as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. “I’m going to get something to eat, care to join me?” He shook his head.

“I have business to tend to but thank you.” She hesitated then bobbed her head.

“Okay, ill see you tomorrow then.” Without another word she spun in her heels and stalked out the door. She felt a tang of disappointment deep down, but she brushed it off and continued towards the food hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri Dreytila is the second in command to Supreme Leader Snoke and rival to Kylo Ren. Follow Bri on her journey and her struggle between the light and the dark side and her struggle to find love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also be posting this story on Wattpad so if any of you would like to read it there my name is PrincessMisha1309 and I post the chapters at the same time I do here

_Her fingers threaded gently through the soft damp grass across from the academy as she watched from afar the soon-to-be Jedi’s duelling. The sound of laughter drifted up the hill and into Bri’s ears; it was a sound she hadn’t heard in a while. She smiled at the feeling it gave her, tilting her head back to bask in the warm sunlight. When she looked back, however, the duelling had stopped- laughing faces turned horrified, and those who hadn’t already begun retreating into the temple had their sabres pointed directly at her. Bri’s face scrunched in confusion and she held her hands out as if to say_ I mean no harm _, but the hands that stared back at her were covered in a crimson liquid- blood. She shot to her feet, spinning in a circle to realise the once green grass around her had turned a horrifying shade of red-_

She shot forward in her bed, her breath frantic and eyes wild until she caught Kylo’s own honey-coloured ones, concern darkening them. He was completely silent as she attempted to catch her breath and calm the raging beat of her heart, but his hand stayed planted firmly on her bare shoulder; that must have been how he woke her up. She flopped her head back onto the pillows and groaned deeply and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kylo removing the shirt he must have thrown on before coming to her quarters. He nudged her with his hand, “Move over.”

She obliged, scooting to the other side of the bed as the raven-haired man slid in where she had originally laid. Neither of them spoke, the only thing audible to Bri was her heartbeat in her ears. That was the agreement though, they were never to ask about what had plagued their sleep, they were never to speak of it afterwards. Being there for each other in times like this was the only thing that stopped either of them from going insane or letting the dreams get to them. It was the reason they kept their mental shields down when they were going to sleep, they could sense when the other was having a nightmare and would come and stay with them that night. A lot of the time they had the same nightmares, being at the academy, hearing the voices, feeling and experiencing things that used to be beautiful to them until they realised it had just been tainted by the light side.

Bri had left Luke’s academy before Kylo and although the voices had started at the same time for them both; Bri submitted to the dark side long before he ever did, she had no ties to the light, no family, no friends apart from Kylo. She had always struggled at Luke’s academy- not physically though. No, she had always been able to outsmart and beat any of the other kids in a duel. She always struggled to get along with anyone other than Kylo- well, Ben at the time. She and Ben had clicked from day one, immediately banding together and soon enough ascending to ranks to become the two most powerful Jedi in the academy. While Kylo was all brute strength, Bri was more nimble, agile. She could find her opponents weak spot and destroy them within minutes. Separate- yes, they were powerful, but when they teamed up they were unstoppable. Especially now with access to the dark side and training from Snoke, Bri and Kylo were two of the most skilled and powerful Force users in the galaxy.

It was interesting when they were paired against each other because where Bri excelled in sabre duelling, Kylo excelled in manipulating the force. Snoke trained each of them separately in their strong areas, but he allowed them to train together after hours to hone their skills. Bri always learned more with Kylo, and she would reluctantly admit that it was more enjoyable. She knew he felt the same and hence they had been training separate from Snoke for the past two years. Their rivalry was mostly surface level, Bri envied his position and ability to use the force, but deep down she knew she cared about him and even deeper down, she trusted him. Even after she attempted to kill him, he still came when she had a nightmare, he still checked up on her when she was injured in the med bay, he still trusted her. He trusted her enough not to kill him as he slept right now beside her. She thought about how easy it would be to kill him- to ignite her lightsaber and plunge it into his chest, by the time he woke up and realised what was happening he would already be dead.

“Maybe if you thought a little quieter you would have the element of surprise on your side.” She scoffed at him, turning around to face him, seeing his chocolate eyes were open and boring into her own with a hint of laughter behind them.

“Always have to plan for the worst, eh Ren?” He scowled, and she felt his mind probe hers. Taking it as an invitation to enter his mind, she felt his thoughts swirl around her like they were her own, tainted with concern, the undertones of anger that came with the dark side and the unmistakable haze of tiredness. She retreated from his mind to find he was still staring at her.

“Just because you weren’t thinking of killing me doesn’t mean I should return the favour.” He only sighed, rolling over so his back faced her.

“Go to sleep Bri. We can resume this thrilling conversation in the morning.” She remained staring at his back, watching the rise and fall of his chest. From deep down she felt something warm and golden and with disgust the pushed it down and down until it was no more. She sighed, guilt invading her heart.

“Thank… Thank you. For coming and like, you know; waking me up and all.” She faintly heard him huff with laughter and before long the room was silent again. Kylo’s deep breathing was the only thing she could hear until the darkness from the corners of the room eventually wrapped around her like tendrils and lulled her to sleep.


End file.
